Address lookup is a common operation performed by many Internet switches and routers. Looking up an address in a table is usually combined with a hashing operation and the performance of the lookup process depends on both the hash function and table organization. Doing a lookup operation means searching for an address in the table. The challenges in the field of address lookup continue to increase with demands for faster techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability.